Bestia desbocada
by Habamaki
Summary: Kamui había sido adoptado por Kankō luego de que sus padres y su señor murieran, allí conoce a la bella Kagura, protegida de su nuevo señor, y la única capaz de calmarlo y alejarlo de esos instintos asesinos que tenía. A medida que crece ella ya no es esa menudita niña, sino que una belleza latente.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
** **Ooc/AU  
** **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 **Bestia Desbocada**

Los padres del mayor habían pertenecido a un grupo de mercenarios que respondían a órdenes del gobernante de esa lúgubre región, sin embargo cuando equipos de revolucionarios se atrevieron a mostrar sus garras ante el señor del lugar los dos pelirrosas no dudaron en ayudar a su señor incluso desperdiciando su vida y dejando a un niño huérfano de padre y madre.

Fue un clan devastado y sin futuro, el único sobreviviente fue el pequeño mocoso que chillaba encima del cuerpo inerte de su ya muerta madre, el señor de la región también fue aniquilado de manera vil dejando a toda su descendencia desprotegida, pero a quien le valía si el único menor que no estaba involucrado en la lucha era ese mocoso de tan solo cuatro años que vago sin rumbo entre región y región en busca de un nuevo amo a quien darle protección.

En esos viajes conoció a un hombre cuyo rostro le parecía familiar pues lo había visto en una de las pinturas de su antiguo señor, era un corredor de arroz además de cobrador de impuestos ayudante del nuevo régimen militar que estaba abarcado en el país. Kamui pidió auxilio al hombre que a verlo supuso inmediatamente que era el hijo del mejor soldado de las filas de Hosen, le dio asilo en su casa por el respeto que le tenía a su antiguo amigo.

El pelirrosa era arisco y reservado a la hora de entablar una conversación con alguien pero solo se dispuso a hablar con voluntad a una muchachita menuda que tenía ojos color cielo quien era la protegida de Kankō.

Por órdenes del calvo se adentró en las mejores escuelas donde aprendía de contabilidad hasta letras, pues él como "primogénito" debía suceder el camino de su nuevo señor, sin embargo cuando más crecía se volvía idéntico a Kanna, su madre biológica, huraño, agresivo y una pequeña máquina de matar. Nunca se puede borrar lo que realmente quisiste ser en un comienzo.

La pequeña niña era la única que podía calmar esas ansías de aniquilación que desprendía del cuerpo del menor, esas noches enteras donde debía estar tocando el koto a un alocado Kamui; aunque el trato era reciproco pues él era quien se encargaba de velar el sueño de su hermana las noches en cuales estaba aterrada de la posible aparición de un ayakashi entrando a su casa.

Todo en su mundo era un negocio, pues así le había enseñado su padre a tratar, mediante tratos equivalentes se podía lograr mover montañas de sus lugares, acallar ríos, desaparecer pastizales e inclusive enamorar a bellas jovencitas devotas a sus creencias. Él era astuto, después de todo era el más inteligente de la región, heredaría el estatus social y el trabajo de su padre, tenía todo lo que en su infancia no tuvo, Kōka velaba por su bienestar y Kankō se encargaba de que no le faltase nada, pero la única que hacía que sus pelos se encresparan era su hermanita.

Con el paso del tiempo se volvió una mujer hermosa, su piel era despampanante, sus cabellos rojizos hacían humillación a los bellos caobas que su hermano frecuentaba, ojos azules que reflejaban emociones precisas, sus labios carnosos y pálidos, una belleza exótica.

Kagura recibía propuestas de matrimonio bastantes veces a la semana; entre grandes militares, nobleza o personas cercanas a su familia, no faltaba el cortejo hacia ella. Muchas de las mujeres que se acercaban a su hermano eran para comprobar si es que era verdad lo que se decía de la princesa de esa familia.

Su padre ya encontraba que ella tenía la edad suficiente para contraer nupcias, él no era demasiado requirente con ello pues quería que sus dos hijos se casaran por amor y a su debido tiempo, muchos en su posición aprovecharían de tener a semejantes hijos para casarlos con grandes autoridades y así tener mejores conexiones, muchos le llamaban loco pero él solo les respondía que ya había decidido mucho en la vida de niños ajenos.

La muchacha le comentó a su padre que quería invitar a un muchacho para que tuvieran un prototipo de Omiai cosa que agradó al mayor pero no del todo a Kamui.

Cuando iba caminando a su habitación sintió que alguien la seguía y supuso que era su hermano mayor quien rápidamente la tomo del codo para hacerla caminar apresuradamente a las bodegas de arroz, la empujó contra un saco haciendo que ella cayera estrepitosamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó ofendida.

— Nada, solo… ¿vas a traer a Okita Sōgo a casa?

— Sí, ¿algo a lo que tengas que objetar? —lo estaba mirando desafiante, sabía el conflicto entre su hermano y el segundo hijo de los Okita.

— Me desagrada, no lo quiero cerca de ti.

— Te desagradan todos los hombres que se acercan a establecer conversación conmigo —iba a contraatacar pero no le dejo—, pero si yo te decía algo sobre todas tus mujeres claramente me mandas a callar.

— No quiero hombres cerca de ti porque yo soy hombre y sé perfectamente lo que quiero hacerte —el rostro de Kagura estaba totalmente sonrosado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado—. Y lo escuchaste bien, pues me da lo mismo que seamos considerados como hermanos, nunca nos hemos visto así.

Antes de que Kagura articulara palabra él se acercó a ella con paso agigantado y acechó sus labios con ansias, le importó una mierda si es que los veían o si es que alguien llegaba a interrumpirlos, había aguantado muchos años de privación a la mujer que hasta estos pequeños y mínimos momentos juntos le iba a sacar todo el provecho que pudiera.

Ella lo embriagaba en su aroma, lo volvía la peor bestia salvaje conocida por el mundo, hacía que él se desatara en aquellas circunstancias pasadas donde vivía con sus padres biológicos y lo entrenaban para matar a sangre fría, ella hacía que él quisiera matar sin motivo alguno. Era una especie de nube que solo él podía subir de manera inmediata.

Él por su parte también provocaba una lujuria que quemaba todo el cuerpo por dentro a Kagura, él hacía sacar sus deseos más morbosos de su mente llevándolos a palabras y acciones de las cuales nunca se arrepentiría, y ahora no estaba arrepintiéndose de ser llevada por esa endulzante sensación que estaba teniendo en todo su cuerpo.

Era como si choques de energía los inundaran, cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban emitían el sonido que se producía cuando el fuego era apagado por una cubeta de agua. En mitad de las bolsas de arroz estaban cometiendo un acto tan impuro para sus pareceres pero no afectaba en su moral pues no eran hermanos biológicos.

Kamui se separó de la muchacha rápidamente pues en esos instantes ya estaban confirmados los deseos de la chica, y como buen "caballero" esperaría hasta la noche para satisfacer los deseos de la femenina jadeante frente a él. No sabía cómo enfrentaría a las miradas de su padre pero no le importaba menos, pues Kagura era una protegida por Kankō.

Tras una cena bastante apresurada y miradas fogosas entre ambos trataban de omitir sus emociones en la mesa, aunque en la mente de Kagura se repetía a cada momento lo sucedido con el pelirrosa hace unas horas atrás cuando habían tenido una bajada de calor en los almacenes del arroz.

Llegada la noche, de forma cautelosa Kamui llegó a la habitación más alejada de la casa para encontrarse a la bella mujer sentada apreciando la luz de la luna por la ventana. Con total delicadeza se propuso besar la nuca de la mujer hasta dejar las capas molestas del kimono que llevaba puesto, él al mismo paso también iba siendo despojado de sus ropajes, al parecer la muchacha sonriente y calmada que veía de día no era la misma que estaba en esos instantes con él haciendo semejante actos.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, después de todo la única mujer que amó y amaría sería la en esos momentos se estaba entregando a él cual seda deslizante en las manos cálidas de un sastre.

* * *

 **Bien, nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía el episodio 142 del anime y... wow... fue tan... Seirō Opera que me he superado, bien, puede que... salga un fic nuevo parecido a este dentro de unos días o lo edite puesssss no me gustó del todo como quedó, pero exprimí mi mayor concentración haciendo esta trama. Los quiere mucho, Maddo Onna.**


End file.
